A Lost Little Raven
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Alciel and Lucifer are brothers, but what happens when Alciel gets killed and it's up to his older brother to find him again, but this time as a human and no memory of his past. OOC, OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 strange dreams**

**A/N: okay guys before you all start flaming me about how I stole the plot of this story, just to let you all know the plot is completely different, so as I was saying have you ever noticed how alike Ciel and Sebastian look so alike, well at first I thought they were brothers so that's where this came from. Once I get deeper into the story there names will change, now that I've explained that let us start the story.**

**Also things in italics like this,'****_i love yaoi,'_****mean thoughts or flashbacks/dreams, etc, and regular talking is just regular text.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A young boy with navy blue hair and red eyes was running around outside giggling as he chased a small bird around a tree, another boy who seemed a little older and had black hair with red eyes followed the younger,"Luci-san look what I caught,"the younger ran up to the elder and showed him a small robin, the elder sighed,"how many times must I tell you, just call me Nii-san if you can't get my name right,"the red eyed male_ _said, the younger nodded and watched as the robin fly into a tree and perch itself on a branch, the younger frowned when he saw the bird fly away. The younger was about to climb the tree when they heard a voice call for both of them,"Alciel, Lucifer,"both of them turned and saw their mother calling them,"coming mama,"the youngest, Alciel, ran into his mothers arms and giggled when he was lifted up, Lucifer, the eldest, walked over to them. She put Alciel down,"did you take care of your younger brother while we were gone,"she asked, Lucifer ruffled his brothers hair and and smiled,"he was just a perfect little demon,"Alciel laughed at the gesture and grinned at his older brother._

Ciel sat up in bed with a hand on his forehead,"what type of dream was that,"Ciel looked out the window and saw that the sun was starting to rise, Ciel just rubbed him head and sighed,"I'll just ask Sebastian when he comes,"Ciel said to himself, as if on cue Sebastian came walking in the room pushing a silver cart with his tea and breakfast for him,"you're awake early my lord, did you have a bad dream,"Sebastian took the tea cup off the cart and poured some tea into the cup and handed it to Ciel,"no, it was a strange dream though,"Ciel took a sip of the tea,"really, would you like to tell me young master,"Sebastian said,"well all I can remember from the dream were two boys, one was named Alciel I think and the other was Lucifer,"Ciel explained, Sebastian's eyes widened slightly,"the one named Lucifer looked a lot like a younger version of you and Alciel looked like me when I was young,"Ciel took another sip from his tea,"hm, that is an interesting dream young master,"Sebastian took off Ciel's nightgown and put on his day clothes. He got the eyepatch from the dresser next to him and put it over the contract mark on Ciel's eye.

Ciel had gone to his office to work on some papers that he had to sign for his company, but he couldn't concentrate due to that dream he had,'_what could it have meant,'_Ciel thought, a sudden jolt of pain ran through Ciel's body. He held his head and screamed in pain,"Sebastian!,"the butler came running into the room,"young master!,"Sebastian rushed over to Ciel and picked up the writhing figure and took him back to his room, Sebastian felt Ciel's head and found out that it was burning up, he went into the bathroom and wet a rag then put it on his head.

Ciel groaned in pain and clutched the sheets of the bed, Ciel's breathing started to become ragged and uneven, he put a hand over his heart and clutched his shirt, he rolled into a ball and cried out in pain again. A vision started to come to Ciel at that moment.

_"Nii-san do you have to go,"Alciel clutched his brothers sleeve, Lucifer got down on one knee in front of him and held the side of his face,"I'm being summoned Alciel, I'll be back as soon as possible, just wait,"Lucifer said,"okay nii-san,"Alciel hugged his brother and waved bye as he watched him walk away,"I'll wait for you as long as it takes Nii-san!,"Alciel shouted, Lucifer turned back around and smiled at him, he waved back and left._

"ngh...N-Nii-san,"Sebastian gasped when he heard Ciel mutter words in his sleep, he took the wet towel off his head and drenched it with cold water, then put it on his head again. Sebastian quickly walked out the room and leaned against the door,"it's happening faster than I thought,"Sebastian reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace with a blue marble, that looked like a cats eye, attached to it,"just wait my little raven, I'll bring you home soon,"Sebastian's eyes glowed a dim red as he walked back to his quarters.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay guys that was the first chapter, I tried my best not to copy anyone else's plot so please don't flame me, but it would be nice I you can tell me about any errors in this chapter and I'll try and fix them and good as I can, well that's all I had to say, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2 birthday**

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for the advice on how to edit my story, I wouldn't mind if you kept sending reviews like that, well in this chapter I'm going to bring in a certain blonde haired girl into the story, well I guess that's all so I'm going to start the story, see you in the next authors note. **

**.**

**.**

Ever since Ciel had that dream he's been see different visions, he's tried to ask Sebastian about them, but he didn't know either. Ciel was outside in the garden and sighed,'_I wish I knew what these dreams meant,'_Ciel thought, Sebastian walked around the manor searching for Ciel when the butler heard a knocking at the door, he walked downstairs and opened the door,"Lady Elizabeth what can I do for you,"Sebastian stepped to the side so the yellow haired girl could come inside.

"Is Ciel here, I need to wish him a happy birthday,"Sebastian had almost forgot that Ciel's birthday was today,"yes, he is here, but I can't seem to find him,"Sebastian said,"Elizabeth what are you doing here,"Ciel walked into the room holding his cane,"Ciel!,"the girl happily ran over to him and hugged him tightly, Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the girl hugging Ciel,"E-Elizabeth,"Ciel stuttered,"Ciel how many times must I tell you, call me Lizzy,"she said,"why are you here Lizzy?,"Ciel asked,"don't you remember, it's your birthday,"Lizzy took out a small box with a pink bow on it and gave it to Ciel.

He pulled the ribbon off the box and opened it, he pulled out a golden heart shaped locket with a red gem in the center,"do you like it Ciel,"Lizzy asked,"it's beautiful Lizzy,"Ciel put the locket in his pocket and hugged her,"oh Ciel, I can't wait for our wedding, it'll be so cute,"Lizzy said happily,"Sebastian can you bake a birthday cake,"she asked,"of course Lady Elizabeth,"Sebastian bowed and walked into the kitchen. Sebastian sighed and took out a navy blue box with a black bow from his pocket,I'll give this to Ciel once that annoying girl leaves,"Sebastian knew he was being rude, but he couldn't stand that blonde haired menace, Sebastian got out a silver bowl and the ingredients to make the cake.

Lizzy and Ciel were sitting next to each other in the dinning room, when Sebastian came in with a chocolate cake,"here you are,"Sebastian set the cake on the table,"thank you Sebastian, it looks delicious,"Lizzy said, Sebastian cut off two pieces and put them in front of Lizzy and Ciel,"happy birthday Ciel,"Lizzy said.

Lizzy had decided that it was time for her to go home, so she wished Ciel a happy birthday again and left. Ciel had gone upstairs to his room and lied in bed, Sebastian thought that it would be the perfect time to give Ciel his present,"my lord,"Sebastian walked into the room and saw Ciel reading a book,"hm, what is it Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"there's a present I would like to give you,"Sebastian took out the small box from his pocket,"this is for you my lord,"Sebastian took Ciel's hand and put the box in it, Ciel's eyes widened when Sebastian gave him the present, he looked at Sebastian saw a small blush on his cheeks as he turned his head away, Ciel chuckled and opened the box, he gasped when he saw that it was a golden necklace with a blue marble that looked like a cats eye. Ciel put a hand on his head when he felt a terrible headache start.

_"Nii-san, what is that,"Alciel pointed to the blue marble in Lucifer's hand,"it's a marble called a cats eye,"Lucifer held it up to the sun,"why is it called that, is it a real cats eye,"Alciel asked, Lucifer chuckled,"no, it's called that because it looks like the eye of a cat, see, it looks like it has a slitted pupil,"Lucifer showed Alciel the marble,"your right, it does look like a cats eye,"Alciel took the marble to get a closer look, Lucifer stood up and walked back in the house when he came back out he was holding a golden chain, he took the marble from Alciel's hand and connected it to the train,"here, now you can keep it,"Lucifer put the necklace on him and smiled,"I love it Nii-san,"Alciel put it up to the sun and watched it shine._

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder,"young master are you okay,"he asked, Ciel shook his head,"yeah, I'm fine, it was just another dream,"Ciel said,"there seems to be a pattern with these,"Sebastian said,"really,"Ciel said, Sebastian nodded,"whenever I'm around it seems like these visions appear more,"Sebastian stated,"that is true,"Ciel put the box on the dresser next to his bed,"I would like to go to bed now Sebastian,"Ciel said,"yes my lord,"Sebastian bowed and got out Ciel's nightclothes and put them on him. Ciel got under the covers and drifted off to sleep, Sebastian picked up the candelabra,"sleep well, my lord,"Sebastian blew out the candles, shrouding the room in total darkness.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the second chapter, I just re-read this and I don't thinks its so good, but that's just my opinion, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you in the next chapter, Ciao. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 contracts end**

**A/N: hey guys, I'm back with another chapter, as you can see by the title, the contract is coming to an end, but I'm not writing the Ashe vs Sebastian battle, sorry people, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OC's...**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian had come inside Ciel's room to keep an eye on him just in case he had any memories of his past,"ngh...hh...Nii-san...it hurts,"Ciel was sweating and turning in bed, Sebastian stood up and got a cold towel and put it on his head, Ciel's squirming had stopped, but he was still sweating a little

_Alciel ran over to his older brother crying,"what happened Alciel,"Lucifer stood up and comforted his younger brother,"I-I was playing with our kitten, W-when I fell and cut my arm,"Alciel cried into his brothers chest, Lucifer sighed,"let me take a look at it,"he lifted Alciel's arm and saw the small bruise,"it's not that bad, how will you grow up to be a strong demon if cry at this,"Lucifer took Alciel inside and put a bandage over the small wound,"b-but it h-hurts Nii-san,"Alciel whined, Lucifer whipped away his younger brothers tears and stroked his back,"shh little one, I know it hurts, but you'll be okay,"Lucifer whispered sweet words to Alciel, when he saw that his brothers crying turned into small whimpers,"there, do you feel better,"Alciel nodded, Lucifer chuckled,"maybe I should keep an eye on you while your playing, just in case you get hurt again,"Lucifer said,"That would be a good idea Nii-san,"Alciel smiled at him._

Ciel jolt awake and slammed his fist onto the bed,"dammit! what do these dreams mean!,"Ciel growled,"I don't know young master,"Ciel turned his head and saw Sebastian sitting next to the bed,"how long have you been there,"Ciel asked,"well I could hear your mumbling from my room so I came to check,"Sebastian smirked at Ciel who gave him a death glare,"just go make my breakfast Sebastian,"Ciel groaned, Sebastian bowed and left the room,"I feel like these aren't just regular dreams,"Ciel said to himself quietly.

Once Ciel had gotten dressed he went to his office, Ciel really didn't feel like doing any work today so he just let his mind start to wander, but it kept going back to the same question, are these just dreams or are they something more, Ciel laid his head in his arms on the desk and sighed, he couldn't stand all this thinking, it was starting to give him a migraine. Sebastian had come into his office holding a slice of chocolate cake with vanilla icing and a cup of tea on his silver tray, he set them in front of Ciel,"young master is something wrong,"Sebastian asked.

Ciel sat up and looked at Sebastian,"nothing's wrong, I've just been, thinking, that's all,"Ciel picked up his fork and started to eat,"are you sure you're okay,"Sebastian asked,"yes, I'm fine, just stop asking already,"Ciel growled,"okay then my lord, there is something very important that I must tell you,"Sebastian said,"what is it Sebastian,"Ciel asked, obliviously uninterested,"when you were asleep I took the time to look at some things and I may have found the people who killed your parents,"Sebastian said, Ciel gasped in amazement,"you did! Take me there, now, that's an order,"Ciel demanded,"yes, my lord,"Sebastian picked up Ciel and he swiftly ran out the manor.

"Sebastian, are you sure this is it,"Sebastian had stopped in front of an old building that looked like it had been abandoned for a few years,"yes my lord, I made sure that this was the right one,"Sebastian set Ciel on the ground,"okay, lets go in Sebastian,"Ciel commanded, Sebastian led the way into the building cautiously since Ciel was walking behind him, Sebastian could hear the sounds of shoes walking across the floor, the sound was slowly getting closer, so he picked up Ciel and jumped back,"what's wrong Sebastian,"Ciel asked, Sebastian didn't answer, he just glared at the approaching figure,"well, well, well, what do we have here,"a man holding a gun in his hand walked out of the shadows,"looks like we have a few unwanted guests, right boys,"more men holding different types of guns, Ciel simply smirked,"my name is Ciel Phantomhive, the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, the ones you killed,"Ciel shouted, the man simply chuckled,"ah, so you're the brat who managed to escape with his life, lets just fix that shall we,"the man loaded his gun and aimed it at Ciel.

Ciel ripped off his eyepatch,"Sebastian, this is an order, kill them all,"Sebastian's eyes glowed a deep crimson,"yes, my lord,"in an instant all that could be heard were blood curdling screams and blood splatter onto the walls and floor,"it has been done young master,"Sebastian said,"good, now you can take my soul,"Ciel said,"wouldn't you like to go somewhere more decent my lord,"Sebastian asked, Ciel looked around at the room stained with the blood of his enemy's,"I guess you're right Sebastian, lets go somewhere else,"Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style and walked out of the abandoned building.

Sebastian had decided that he would take Ciel to a special garden that he and his brother only knew about, he walked down a cobblestone path and set Ciel down on a stone bench,"this garden is beautiful,"Ciel said,"it is isn't it,"Sebastian plucked off one of the roses from a bush and put it on Ciel's shirt,"so this is where it ends,"Ciel asked, Sebastian nodded, Sebastian turned around and pulled a small vial from his tail coat, he poured it into his mouth but didn't swallow. Sebastian turned back to Ciel and tilted his head up and pressed there lips together, Ciel willingly opened his mouth, Sebastian made the potion in his mouth go down Ciel's throat.

Ciel's body started to feel numb and his eyelids became heavy,'_is this what it feels like to die,'_Ciel let himself succumb to the numbness and let his eyes close as he fell into a deep sleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N:well that was the third chapter of this fic, I hope you liked it and I didn't make to many errors with it, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**** 4 meeting again**

**A/N: hey guys this is another chapter of the story, well as you can tell by the chapter title you should know what will happen, but hey, I'm not going to spoil anything, so I guess I should start the chapter and I'll see you in the next authors note.**

**.**

**.**

"Hm...ngh,"Ciel's eyes fluttered open, at first his vision was a little blurry, but when it straightened out his found himself in a room that looked a lot like his, except the walls were a deep navy blue with silver swirls that seemed to shine in the light of the room and one of the walls were decorated with photos, Ciel stood up and walked around the room in amazement,"this place, it feels so familiar, but I don't know why,"Ciel dragged his finger tips along the wall, feeling the smooth texture of the silver. Ciel eyes widened at what he saw on the floor next to the bed he was lying in, a small teddy bear, about the size of a newborn, with a blue ribbon tied in a bow around its neck was just sitting there, he walked over to the toy and picked it up, being careful not to damage it,"this toy seems familiar too,"Ciel heard the door start to open, he dropped the bear and crawled under the covers.

When the door fully opened Ciel sighed with relief, Sebastian walked over to Ciel holding a cup,"here, drink this,"Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed and handed him the cup,"what is it,"Ciel sniffed the liquid cautiously, Sebastian chuckled,"it's lemon tea,"Sebastian said, Ciel took a sip and found out it actually tasted good and drank the whole cup,"where are we Sebastian,"Ciel set the cup on the dresser next to him and glared at the demon, Sebastian pulled Ciel close to him and stroked his hair,"we're safe, but all that matters is that you're home, Alciel,"Sebastian whispered, Ciel's eyes widened at the name,'_A-Alciel, that's the name of the boy from my dreams,'_Ciel thought, Ciel shook his head and pushed Sebastian away,"why did you just call me Alciel Sebastian and why didn't you take my soul, I need some answers right now,"Ciel growled,"okay, how do I explain this...,"Sebastian started to trail off,"the reason I called you Alciel is because you're my younger brother,"Sebastian explained,"are you insane Sebastian!? I'm an only child,"Ciel shouted, Sebastian sighed and stood up, Ciel watched as he walked to the wall and pulled off a photo, he sat back down on the bed and showed it to him.

"this is a picture of me and Alciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel saw Sebastian and a younger boy, about his age with navy blue hair and red eyes, he wore a golden necklace with a blue marble on it,"that's the present you got me,"Ciel pointed to the necklace, Sebastian nodded,"yeah, it belonged to Alciel,"Sebastian said,"why do you still think we are the same, we don't even look alike,"Ciel said,"well, your eyes don't at least,"Sebastian walked Ciel over to a mirror,"what the hell!,"Ciel's skin was now paler and his nails were jet black, he opened his mouth and saw tiny fangs replacing some of his teeth,"Sebastian, tell me more about your brother,"Ciel said as he felt his small fangs,"okay then, Alciel was a strange demon, he wasn't as strong as others, but he was a fast learner when it came to spells, me and him were always close, so we would always be together,"Sebastian said,"well my name is Ciel not Alciel,"Ciel said,"you are my younger brother Alciel, your souls are exactly the same,"Sebastian said,"but I was born in London, England and raised by Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive,"Ciel didn't want to believe that what he said was true, Sebastian put his hands on Ciel's shoulders,"you are Alciel, the only reason you can't remember is because you were murdered,"Sebastian stated,"wh-what,"Ciel stuttered, Sebastian turned his head away and took his hands off his shoulders,"you were murdered Alciel, you got kidnapped in the middle of the night, father searched everywhere, but it was to late, when we found you, blood was everywhere and a demon sword was lying on the floor dyed in crimson,"Sebastian almost looked like he was about to cry,"but who would-,""we don't know who did it though,"Sebastian interrupted Ciel mid-sentence and pulled him to his chest again,"I never want anything like that to happen to you again Alciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel was shocked by Sebastian weakness, he's never seen the demon act like this,"you can call me Alciel, but I still need some more proof,"Ciel said, Sebastian smiled,"come on, there's someone whose been waiting to see you,"Sebastian took Ciel's hand and led him out of the room.

Sebastian led Ciel around the home, finally they went outside and saw a woman with long navy blue hair picking off some berries from a bush, Sebastian shushed Ciel and approached her,"mother I've brought someone to see you,"Sebastian said, she put her basket down and looked toward him, her eyes were a deep navy blue. Her eyes widened and she walked over to Ciel, she got on one knee and hugged Ciel,"Alciel, my precious little one,"tears started to stream down the side of her face, she looked at Ciel in his eyes and gasped,"his eyes, they're not the same, they're lacking the life that used to be in them,"she looked up at Sebastian with a worried look,"Lucifer, what happened to Alciel,"she cried,"his memories of his previous life are gone, if I had found him sooner...,"Sebastian started to trail off,"no, it's fine Lucifer, we'll just help him remember ourselves,"She turned her attention back to Ciel and smiled,"do you remember me Alciel, my name is Nyx, your mother,"she said,"my...mother,"Ciel repeated,"yeah, that's right,"Nyx said, a small headache started to grow and Ciel held his head in pain.

_Lucifer was holding a baby Alciel in his arms as he sat on the floor and put the child in his lap, Nyx walked up to the two, Alciel giggled happily when he was lifted into her arms,"I'm your mother Alciel, can you saw mother for me,"she said, Alciel tried to mouth out the word at first,"ma-mama,"Alciel cried out happily, Lucifer chuckled,"try to say Lucifer Alciel,"Lucifer asked,"Luci-san,"Lucifer sighed,"close enough."_

Ciel's eyes widened at Nyx,"Alciel is something wrong,"she asked, Ciel wrapped his arms around her,"mama, I'm so happy I still have a mother,"Ciel said, Nyx smiled and embraced Alciel, she stroked his hair soothingly,"shouldn't we tell father,"Sebastian stated,"tell me what,"a tall man with short black hair and black eyes, Ciel looked at him and saw that the man looked a lot like Sebastian,"oh, Erebus, look who Lucifer found,"Nyx showed him Alciel,"where did you find him Lucifer,"he asked,"in the human world, but he had no recollection of his past here,"Sebastain explained, Erebus smirked and walked over to him, he put a hand on Ciel's head and ruffled his hair,"I guess we'll have to do everything in our power to get him to remember,"he said,"why don't you re-introduce yourself,"Nyx stated,"right, as you can tell, my names Erebus or the king of all demons, anyways I'm your father,"He said,"the king of hell is my father,"Ciel asked, he nodded as a yes, before Ciel could answer a kid the same height and about the same age as Ciel with dark brown hair and emerald eyes came running into the yard and pounced on him.

"Alciel you're back!,"the boy said happily,"um, Daemon, Alciel lost his memories, so he doesn't remember you,"Sebastian said,"come on Alciel, it's me Daemon, your best friend,"Daemon put a hand on his shoulder,"I'm sorry, I don't remember,"Ciel said,'_wait, what am I saying, I never aplologize to people I don't know and how do I think these two are really my parents, come on Ciel, just calm down and try to think of a way out of this,"_Ciel took a deep breath,"Sebastian, can I talk to you alone,"Ciel stood up, Sebastian nodded and the two walked back in the house,"what are you trying to pull Sebatian,"Ciel growled,"what are you talking about Alciel,"Sebastian asked,"just stop it! my name is Ciel not Alciel or whatever, why are you going through all the trouble of making me think that I belong here,"Ciel's voice started to become shaky and ragged as his eyes welled up with tears, Sebastian got on one knee and cupped Ciel's face and used his thumb to wipe away a tear that started to stream down his face.

"you do belong here Alciel, I can prove it, follow me,"Sebastian took his hand and led him to one of the libraries,"wait right here,"Sebastian searched frantically through the shelves till he found what he was looking for, he walked back over to Ciel and set the book down on a table next to them,"what is this,"Ciel asked,"it's a scrap book, Alciel and I made,"Sebastian patted the seat next to him and Ciel sat, Sebastian opened the book that was full of pictures and photos, Ciel's fingertips wandered over each page and what was on them,"these are the most precious memories shared between Alciel and I,"Sebastian flipped to the next page, when they got to the last page Ciel gasped at what was written on the page.

_If you use love to guide your heart you are bound to go far You have the power to change the world being uniquely who you are _

"that's a quote from a lullaby mother would sing to you,"Sebastian said,'_a lullaby, I wish I could remember it,'_Ciel thought to himself,"Sebas-er, I mean Nii-san, can you help me remember,"Ciel asked, Sebastian was surprised by Ciel, but a smile soon replaced his expression,"of course, my sweet little raven, Alciel."

**.**

**. **

**A/N: okay everyone, that was the next chapter for this fic, I hope you liked it, if any of you knew where that quote came from please tell me in the reviews, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 memories**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of this fic, I know it's been I awhile, but I hope this will make up for it, anyways let's just start the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Sebastian or Lucifer was sitting outside while Ciel or Alciel was in the library looking through old photo albums,"I can't believe this,"Ciel said to himself,"am I really his brother,"Ciel held his head in pain as another memory came to him.

_Alciel was jumping around happily as his parents and brother came downstairs,"you ready to go,"Nyx asked, all of them nodded,"I'm so happy that we get to go to the zoo,"Alciel said excitedly,"calm down little one, you'll tire yourself out before we even get there,"Lucifer picked up his younger brother making him blush,"Nii-san, put me down,"he laughed and set him down,"come on you two,"Erebus said, Alciel took Lucifers hand and all of them walked out of the manor, they got in the carriage and the driver made the creatures strapped to the carriage start going,"it may take awhile to get there so you can take a nap,"Lucifer stroked his brothers hair,"no...I want to stay...awake,"Alciel yawned and leaned on his brothers shoulder,"sleep well little one,"Lucifer whispered._

_Alciel woke up and yawned,"Nii-san, where are we,"Alciel asked,"we're at the zoo, remember,"Lucifer helped Alciel out of the carriage and the young fledgling almost ran in when Erebus grabbed him by his jacket hood,"hold on there, we need to be with each other,"he said,"I'll be with Nii-san,"Alciel clung to his brothers arm like it was a toy, Erebus sighed,"okay, make sure to keep an eye on him Lucifer, you know how he can get away easily,"Erebus said,"I will,"he said,"come on Nii-san,"Lucifer and Alciel walked into the zoo, Alciel held his brothers hand tightly,"they might never be able to be separated,"Nyx chuckled,"yeah, they might be like that for a long time,"Erebus said. Alciel pointed to one of the exhibits and they walked over to it, a bunch of people gathered around,"I can't see,"suddenly Alciel felt himself being lifted up, Lucifer put him on his shoulders._

_"Can you see now,"Sebastian asked,"yeah, what are those,"he asked,"they're called phoenix's, they can be found around volcanos and can burst into flames,"Lucifer walked closer and Alciel got a better look, one of the younger birds manage to get out of the cage. Everyone ran, Lucifer put Alciel down and protected him,"its not hurting anyone, see,"Alciel walked up to the bird the perched on the metal railing and it jumped onto his arm and nuzzled him,"see it likes me,"one of the zoo keepers ran over,"I'm so sorry, this one gets out of its cage a lot,"the zoo keeper said._

_"no it's fine, he seems to like me,"Alciel scratched its head and the bird cawed happily,"wow, I've never seen ember act like that,"the keeper said,"his name is ember,"the keeper nodded,"he usually doesn't like people, but he's taken a liking to you, so maybe you can keep him,"the zoo keeper said,"sure, I'll keep the name ember though, how does that sound,"the bird cawed in agreement,"lets go find mother and father."__Alciel grabbed his brothers hand and ran off to find their parents with the bird flying behind._

_"Mother, father, look what we found,"Alciel called,"what is it,"Nyx asked,"this phoenix got out and a zoo keeper said we should keep it, can we,"Alciel looked at them with puppy dog eyes, both of them sighed,"I know we'll regret this, but you can keep him,"Alciel smiled and hugged both of them,"thank you,"Alciel said,"you're welcome, come, let's get home,"Erebus led them to the carriage,"it's time to go to your new home, ember,"Alciel and the bird got in and they rode home._

Ciel shook his head,"a phoenix huh, I wonder,"Ciel walked outside and saw Sebastian with an bird on his shoulder with a red ribbon tied around its neck,"that bird, it's from my memory,"Ciel blurted out, the bird looked at him and cawed happily, it flew at him and Ciel almost fell,"oh, you remembered ember, it seems he's happy to see you,"Sebastian put his arm out and the bird flew onto his arm,"that's the phoenix that I remember,"Ciel walked over and hesitantly scratched its head, the phoenix cawed and perched on his shoulder and nuzzled against him,"good boy ember,"Ciel chuckled and the bird flew away and perched on a nearby tree,"it's good that you're starting to remember Alciel,"Sebastian ruffled Ciel's hair and smiled.

"I think Daemon wants to see you too,"Sebastian said as he walked back inside,"Daemon?,"Ciel said in confusion, he walked inside and saw the boy from yesterday,"hey Alciel, I'm going to help you remember me,"Daemon smiled,"okay,"Ciel said,"right, lets go to our secret spot,"Daemon motioned for him to follow and Ciel did,"a secret spot?,"he questioned,"yeah, it was a little area the no one knew about that we would play at,"Daemon stopped at a cliff, he giant dark brown wings grew from his back and he flew into the air,"come on Alciel,"he said,"I can't fly,"Ciel said,"that's right your powers must have been sealed,"Daemon flew down and picked Ciel up, he flew both of them to the other side.

"you can ask Lucifer to help with your powers,"Daemon said as they walked through a forest,"what type of powers,"Daemon shrugged,"I knew you were part cat and part raven demon so you could fly, that's all I know,"Daemon stopped,"we're here, just pull back these vines,"Ciel did and he gasped at what he saw, it was a cliff next to a waterfall and a lake,"wow, this place is amazing,"Ciel said,"yeah, it is,"Daemon started taking of his clothes until he was only in his boxers,"what are you doing,"Ciel asked,"going for a swim, come on,"Daemon helped Ciel out of his clothes until he was in his boxers.

"I can't swim,"Ciel said,"yes you can, you're the best swimmer I know,"Daemon dived head first off the cliff and landed in the water with a loud splash. He saw up and waved to Ciel,"come on the waters fine,"Ciel took a deep breath and jumped, Daemon saw that he was going to land on him and tried to swim away, but Ciel landed on him and they both went under.

Ciel opened his eyes and saw a fish swim by him, he screamed and saw bubbles come out, he quickly covered his mouth and saw Daemon laughing at him, he finally stopped and pointed to the top of the water and swam up, Ciel did the same and Daemon laughed,"what's so funny,"Ciel glared at him,"you are, you forgot that you don't need to breath underwater, we're demons, duh,"Daemon said,"I didn't know,"Ciel said,"well, there's something underwater that I also want to show you,"Daemon dove underneath and Ciel followed, Ciel could see perfectly underwater and saw Daemon swimming to the bottom, he swam after him and finally caught up, he swam through a small hole and Ciel followed again they both came up in an undersea cave filled with multiple crystals that shined on the water.

"this is amazing,"Ciel said,"yeah, we would come here all the time, do you remember anything yet,"Daemon asked, as if on cue Ciel got a headache and held his head, Daemon saw Ciel about to go under and put him on the solid ground of the cave.

_Alciel was sitting on the ground next to the lake with his swim trunks on,"hey Alciel, come check out what I found,"Daemon dove underwater, Alciel stretched and dove under after him, he saw him swim through a hole in the bottom of the lake and he followed he came up in the undersea cave and saw Daemon sitting on one of the giant crystals,"what do you think of this place,"he asked,"it's awesome,"Alciel jumped onto the crystals till he saw a crystal that was navy blue like his hair, he climbed up to it and broke it off,"this is perfect, I can put it in my room,"Alciel looked down and saw the pool of water, he smirked and turned around,"Alciel what are you doing,"Daemon looked down,"oh no, don't you dare do it,"Daemon warned,"I'm gonna do it,"Alciel dove head first into the pool, Daemon saw Alciel made it and thought he could to, so he jumped, he dove off with his eyes closed._

_Alciel saw Daemon jump and flinched when he saw him hit a rock head first,"I'm okay,"Daemon said, Alciel laughed and both of them swam back to the top of the lake and sat there,"how did you not see the rock,"Alciel rolled onto his back and started laughing his head off,"yeah, it was pretty funny, even though it really hurt,"Daemon said, both started to laugh._

Ciel smiled at the memory,"what did you remember,"Daemon asked,"when we first found this place, and when you hit that rock,"Ciel smirked, Daemon sighed and face palmed,"why did you have to remember that,"Daemon asked,"come on Daemon, I thought you thought it was funny too,"Daemon gasped,"you finally said my name, that means you got back some of your memory,"Daemon hugged Ciel,"Daemon I can't breathe, please let go,"Ciel wheezed, he let him go and apologized,"lets get back before they start to worry,"Daemon and Ciel got dressed and went back to the manor.

Ciel saw Sebastian sitting on the steps feeding Ember,"Alciel, Daemon, I see you're back how was your day with him Alciel,"Sebastian asked,"me and Daemon had a fun time, I also remembered something too,"Ciel said,"that's good, you should get home Daemon,"Sebastian said,"you're right, see ya later Alciel,"Daemon walked away,"hey Sebastian,"Ciel said,"what is it,"he asked,"Daemon said something about sealed powers,"Ciel stated,"oh, you used to be able to cast spells and use your wings, I'll try and ask father to unseal them,"Sebastian said, Ciel couldn't believe he was about to say this,"thank you Sebastian,"Sebastian smiled,"your welcome kitten, come on, mother and father have a surprise,"Ciel followed Sebastian as he led them into another room, all the lights were off.

The room was suddenly lit,"surprise, happy birthday Alciel,"Ciel was surprised and looked up at Sebastian,"but my birthday was on December 14th,"Ciel said,"actually your birthday was meant to be today, December 20th, when you were killed you were reborn on that day,"Sebastian explained,"we just wanted to give a birthday party, since Lucifer said you've never had one since the incident,"Nyx said, she walked over and kissed his head,"come, come, we want to reintroduce you these people,"Nyx said.

"This is Karasu, he taught you how to fly and he's one of your cousins,"she said, Ciel walked up to the male with violet hair and golden eyes,"nice to meet you again, Alciel,"he smirked making Ciel shudder,"this little girl here is Heiwa, she the youngest in the family on your fathers side,"the girl smiled at Ciel with lavender eyes, she had snow colored hair,"hello little one,"Ciel picked up the young girl and she giggled,"hi Alciel-kun,"she said.

"would you like to introduce yourself,"Erebus asked the girl with long black hair and red eyes, she nodded,"I'm Kurai, Heiwa is my little sister,"she smiled at Alciel,"I hope you get your memory back soon,"she said,"how did you-,""I can look at people's memories,"she smiled,"hi Alciel I'm Shinku, their younger brother,"the boy had short red hair and burgundy eyes,"hello,"Ciel said,"now that you've met everyone here, lets get your cake,"Nyx said, Sebastian came in the room holding a chocolate cake with a few lit candles on it, he set it on the table,"go on Alciel, make a wish and blow them out,"Kurai said, Ciel took a breath and blew them out.

"what did you wish for,"Heiwa pulled on Ciel's shirt sleeve,"they say I'd you say it, your wish won't come true,"Ciel picked her up and held her like a baby,"wait don't tell me, I want your wish to come true,"she said,"come on Alciel you have to get some cake before Karasu eats it all,"Sebastian teased,"shut up Lucifer,"he continued to eat his cake,"coming,"Ciel set the girl down,"shall we,"Ciel held out his hand and they walked over to the table.

**.**

**.**

***Karasu-Raven**

***Heiwa-Peace**

***Shinku-crimson**

***Kurai-dark**

**A/N: well guys that was the next chapter, please tell me how you liked it and If I should edit anything in the story, also, I'm thinking of writing a one shot, can any of you give me some ideas, well that's all I had to say and I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Unsealing**

**A/N: hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with another chapter of my story, I'm trying to update faster now since its summer break, well how about I just stop rambling and get on with the story, well that's all I had to say and I'm going to start the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel groaned and found himself in his bed, he felt someone's arms around him and felt a familiar warmth comforting him, he opened his eyes and blushed at the sight in front if him, Sebastian had his arms around him, one on his head pulling him to his chest and the other around his waist. Ciel saw that he was fast asleep and a small smile appeared on his face,"_he looks so calm, I've never seen him with his guard down like this,_"Ciel nuzzled into his chest and closed his eyes again.

Sebastian's eyes slowly opened and he saw Ciel fast asleep, nuzzling against him unconsciously, Sebastian smiled and ran his fingers through his hair,"my precious little kitten,"Sebastian muttered under his breath so he didn't wake him.

He slowly got out of the bed, but he felt a hand clutching onto his shirt,"don't leave,"Ciel murmured, Sebastian chuckled,"so you were awake,"Sebastian helped Ciel sit up,"I woke up a couple minutes ago,"Ciel said sleepily,"why didn't you wake me up then, father has something to help us with,"Sebastian got out some clothes for Ciel to wear. Ciel felt the clothes and gasped at the silky feeling,"are these made out of silk,"Ciel asked,"no,"Sebastian answered,"really, then what are they made off,"Ciel asked,"they're made of angels and demon feathers,"Sebastian finished putting on Ciel's shirt,"come, father wants to see us,"Sebastian said.

Ciel nodded and both of them walked downstairs to where Erebus and Karasu were waiting,"you wanted to see us,"Ciel looked at Karasu in confusion,"yes, before you fell asleep, Lucifer told me that your powers have been sealed,"Erebus explained, Ciel nodded,"well, Karasu here knows how to undo seals,"he said,"so you're going to unseal him,"Sebastian stated, Karasu nodded,"yes, now keep still Alciel,"Karasu got on one knee in front of him and lifted up his shirt, he rubbed his chest and muttered some incoherent words under his breath, his eyes narrowed when he saw the seal,"the seal of an angel,"Both Sebastian's and Erebus' eyes widened,"an angel,"Sebastian stated.

Karasu started saying words in an ancient language and a mark appeared on the palm of his hand, he placed his hand on Ciel's chest and spoke,"Kono tenshi shīru ga hakai sa rete mimashou,"Ciel cried out in pain as he felt something inside him unlock.

Black wings grew from Ciel's back and a long cat tail and cat ears appeared on him, Ciel collapsed into Sebastian's arms,"Alciel, are you okay,"he asked, Ciel groaned and sat up,"yeah, I'm fine,"Ciel looked down and saw his new appendages and almost screamed,"calm down Alciel,"Sebastian stroked Ciel's back soothingly, Ciel released a purr when he felt his feathers being stroked, Sebastian chuckled,"you feel better now,"he asked, Ciel nodded,"good, Karasu you can take him now,"Erebus said.

"What, why,"Sebastian asked,"he needs to learn how to fly again,"Erebus said,"I keep forgetting,"Sebastian helped Ciel up,"don't let any harm come to him Karasu, if I see a single feather out of place I'll-,""yeah, yeah, come now Alciel,"Karasu took Ciel's hand and they walked out of the house.

"Where are we going,"Ciel asked,"we're going to a training area near the house so Lucifer won't panic his head off,"Karasu rolled his eyes at the thought,"you don't like him that much do you,"Ciel asked,"huh, we get along, just in our own ways, we're complete opposites,"Karasu explained,"so you're the polar opposite of Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"Sebastian? Is that the name you gave him,"Karasu chuckled, Ciel nodded,"it suits him,"Karasu stopped and Ciel almost ran into him.

"We're here,"he stated simply, Ciel saw multiple demons either fighting or flying through the air, he gulped and instinctively his behind Karasu, who laughed at him,"come on Alciel, they won't bite, if you don't provoke them,"he whispered the last part sending shivers up his spine,"I'm just kidding, lets go,"Karasu led them to a area with a lot of grass and a small ledge.

"Try opening your wings, like so,"Karasu summoned giant dark purple wings, Ciel looked at how big his wings were compared to his, but he managed to stretch them out,"good, now try flapping,"Karasu showed Ciel as he jumped into the air and flapped his wings, he then landed back in front of Ciel, he picked Ciel up by his waist and tossed him in the air,"flap your wings,"he said, Ciel tried but they didn't have rough strength to keep him up, Ciel fell to his knees on the ground, Karasu ran over to Ciel,"here, give me both of your hands,"Karasu said, Ciel held onto his hands and Karasu flew into the air. Ciel instantly clung to him, Karasu sighed,"how about flapping your wings now, but a little harder and faster, yours aren't as big as mine,"he said, Ciel nodded and did as he was told.

Karasu let go of one hand and Ciel started to panic,"keep calm Alciel of you'll fall,"Karasu said, Ciel took a deep breath and concentrated on his flying,"you're doing amazingly Alciel,"he praised,"I'm going to move backwards and I want you to follow, I'll still be holding your hand so don't worry,"Karasu flew backwards and Ciel moved forward slowly,"good, just like that,"Ciel smiled at his accomplishment that he didn't notice Karasu let go of his hand and flew higher up, he whistled and Ciel stopped, he looked up and saw Karasu waving at him,"I was actually flying by myself,"Ciel said happily, he hugged Karasu,"thank you, Karasu,"another memory came to Ciel at the moment causing him to falling in Karasu's arms,"Alciel are you okay!"

_"Alciel, come on we need to get going,"Karasu called Alciel who was flying for the first time by himself,"coming Karasu,"he flew down and hugged him one more time,"what was that for,"Karasu asked,"to say thank you for teaching me,"Alciel murmured, Karasu smiled and stroked his back soothingly,"you're welcome Alciel."_

Ciel blinked a couple times and looked at the worried Karasu,"I'm fine,"Ciel pushed him away and started to fly backwards, he bumped into someone and felt arms wrap around his waist, Ciel turned around and saw Sebastian smiling at him,"ah, Sebastiwn when did you get here,"Ciel asked,"I've been watching for a while now,"Sebastian said,"what type of demon are you Sebastian,"Ciel asked,"I'm a raven demon, unlike Karasu who is a crow,"Karasu rolled his eyes,"lets just get back to the house before you start going on about ravens again,"Karasu grabbed Ciel's hand and took him back to the house and Sebastian simply followed behind.

They got back and saw Erebus walking out of the house,"father where are you going,"Sebastian asked,"I need to go to the castle, it's for a council meeting,"he was wearing a golden crown and a black cape that went down to his ankles covered in spikes near the bottom,"hmmm, do you think you could take Alciel and I with you,"Sebastian asked,"I don't see why I can't, Lucifer go dress him in his royal clothing,"Erebus commanded.

Sebastian led Ciel into his room which was much bigger than his,"just wait right here,"Sebastian went to his closet and got out some clothing out for him and Ciel,"let me help you with these,"Sebastian dressed Ciel, he wore a navy blue dress shirt with a blue jacket over it, the shirt had holes in it so he could stretch out his wings, Sebastian wore a similar outfit, except it was black and red and he had a cape decorated with red gems near the end of it,"you look like a king Sebastian,"Ciel said in amazement,"and you look like a prince my little Alciel,"Sebastian took his hand and led him to another room; it was completely dark until Sebastian turned on the lights. Four pedestals stood in the center of the room, one was empty, while the others had two crows and one tiara on them.

Sebastian took the silver crown decorated with blue gems and gave it to Ciel and he took the golden one decorated with red gems,"there's a mirror over here,"Sebastian said as he put the crown on his head, Ciel walked to the mirror and put the crown on,"lets go, fathers waiting,"Sebastian said,"okay,"Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the room and back to the entrance,"lets go you two,"Erebus said, Sebastian picked up Ciel bridal style and flew into the air,"Seb-er Nii-san I can fly by myself,"Ciel got out of his grasp,"are you sure you can keep up,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded, Sebastian smirked and started to go faster so he could catch up with Erebus, Ciel tried to do the same, but he couldn't go as fast,"Sebastian wait!,"Ciel called, he gasped and held his head in pain, he stopped flapping and fell, Sebastian saw this and quickly caught him.

_"Nii-san, go slower I can't keep up,"Alciel cried as his brother flew out of his line of sight, he stopped and looked around and saw that he lost him, he flew to the ground and sat there. Tears started to stream down his face at the though of him being alone,"why are you crying little one,"a man walked up to Alciel,"I-I've lost Nii-san,"Alciel cried,"don't worry, I'll help you find your brother,"the man held out his hand and Alciel took it, both of them walked around asking if the saw him and suddenly Alciel heard a familiar voice,"Alciel, there you are, I've been looking everywhere for you,"Lucifer walked up to his brother, Alciel cried into his chest and hugged him tightly,"thank you for finding my brother,"Lucifer said,"your the kings son Lucifer right,"he nodded,"well I'm Apollo, a friend of your fathers,"Apollo shook Lucifer's hand and walked away,"let's get you home little one."_

Ciel blinked a couple times and saw that he was in Sebastian's arms,"are you okay Alciel,"Sebastian asked,"yeah, I'm fine Sebastian,"_I can't believe he's treating me like this, what if I'm not his brother, _Ciel turned his head away to his sad look, Sebastian noticed this,"why are you upset Alciel,"Sebastian cupped his face and rubbed soothing circles on his cheek,"it-it's nothing, lets just go,"Ciel hid his face from Sebastian, but that only made Sebastian seem to worry even more.

They came to a giant castle and Ciel looked at it in amazement, Sebastian put Ciel down and they walked inside,"I'm going to the meeting, stay out here,"Erebus walked away from the two,"Alciel can you tell me what's wrong,"Sebastian asked,"I told you I'm fine,"Ciel sat down on a seat nearby, Sebastian sat next to him and pulled him to his chest,"don't lie to me Alciel, I can't stand people who lie, just tell me what's wrong,"Sebastian whispered as he rubbed his back, Ciel couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around him and burying his face into his scent. Sebastian could hear the silent whimpers coming from him,"Alciel...,"Sebastian couldn't stand seeing him like this,"the reason I'm so upset is because...because, what if I'm not really your brother, why are you treating me like this,"Ciel murmured, Sebastian chuckled making Ciel's breath hitch.

"It wouldn't matter if you weren't him, you're still special to me Ciel, but I'm sure you're him so don't doubt who you are Alciel,"Sebastian said, Ciel's eyes widened at his words and he clutched tighter at his shirt,"N-Nii-san...,"Ciel couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face,'_why am I crying, I've never cried like this ever since my parents died,'_Sebastian knew the change was hard for him, but he wanted Alciel to be happy again so it can go back to his it used to be,"shh, it's okay Alciel, just let it out,"Ciel's crying died down to small whimpers with a few hiccups between,"there, do you feel better,"Sebastian asked, Ciel nodded,"can you...keep holding me like this,"Ciel muttered,"of course my dear little kitten."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hey guys that was the next chapter of the story, please tell me his you liked it and what I should edit, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao.**


End file.
